Supernatural Siblings
by Mayume Uchiha
Summary: Amy is the 19 year old sibling of Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Siblings

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters form supernatural or the T.V. show itself, but I do own Amy and any changes I make to the actual plot of the T.V. show.

Warning: This is NOT a summary of what actually happens in the T.V. show and Amy is not an actual character! Each chapter of my story will be either made up by me or an already existing episode, modified to fit Amy into the plot.

Main Characters

Amy Winchester

Age: 19

Siblings: Sam and Dean

Occupations: first year university, and supernatural hunter

Sam Winchester

Age: 22

Siblings: Amy and Dean

Occupations: fourth year university, going for a job interview, and supernatural hunter

Dean Winchester

Age: 26

Siblings: Amy and Sam

Occupation: supernatural hunter

John Winchester

Occupation: father to Amy, Sam and Dean, supernatural hunter

Present day…

A young woman was sleeping on her couch in the dorm that she shared with her best friend. There were papers scattered across the floor and her laptop was on the small table beside her. It was 2:00am and she had tried to stay up to wait for her roommate, but all of those sleepless nights had finally caught up with her. A phone started to ring in the background, but she was having such a nice dream and didn't feel like waking up.

"Go away." She mumbled in her sleep, "Come on. Let me sleep in a bit longer."

The phone wouldn't stop ringing so she got up.

"Hello, this is Amy Winchester speaking."

"Hi Amy it's Sam…"

"What do you want? And why the hell are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"Wait how did you know it was me?"

"Caller display"

"Oh…um. Are you all right and is anyone there with you? Has anything weird been happening lately?"

"Sam shut up… why are you so worried about me? I'm fine, nothing weird has been happening here and I'm alone in my dorm right now. You sound kind of upset. Is everything alright?"

"We're coming over right now. We need to talk, in private. What dorm are you in?"

"We? Who's with you? Tell me Sam."

"Dean is with me."

"Why are you coming here after all of these years with Dean?"

"Amy something has happened. Jessica's dead."

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry Sam. Oh my God!"

"Amy calm down. We'll explain everything when we get there.

"Ok…my dorm is number 16, north wing."

XOXOXOXO

'Knock' 'knock'

"I'm coming one sec." Amy yelled as she was putting on a sweatshirt that said Yale on the back. She peered through the peephole to see her two brothers led by a guard. She took off the chain and unlocked the door.

"It took you guys long enough to get here." Amy said as threw her arms around Sam. "I missed you so much Sammy! Come on in guys."

"I missed you to Amy" Sam stated as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, I'm not a smoochy, loveable kind of guy, but don't I get some kind of greeting Aimers?" Dean had his pouty, kid face on.

Amy's eyes narrowed, "First of all, don't call me Aimers, and secondly, why should I give you the welcome wagon. You haven't exactly been there for me when I needed you and I haven't seen you in over two years. And same with dad." she replied coolly but she looked really hurt.

"Why, when's the last time that you saw Sam?"

"Over the summer break in August. I went down to Mexico with him and Jessica." Amy just rolled her eyes.

"So the truth comes out. Hey, how come I wasn't invited?"

She took a deep breath and screamed, "WE DID INVITE YOU BUT YOU NEVER, EVER RETURNED OUR PHONE CALLS. I never expected you to either because you're always out hunting with dad and never home when we need you."

"It's true Dean so don't deny it." Sam was looking at Amy with worried eyes while standing protectively beside her. "Ok anyway, we didn't come to chat about past conflicts. Let's sit down and talk about what we came for."

"Do you guys want some coffee? It's freshly brewed." Amy got up and was ready to bring in three mugs of the caffeine filled, hot drink.

"Ya, I'd like some, and could you throw some brandy in it too sis?" Dean was peeking through the shutters to see if any girls had left their curtains open across the lot.

"Pervert…nice to see that you haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you. Any for you Sam?" She was trying to reach the mugs on the top shelf of the cupboard. Usually her roommate was around to help her get them down because Amy wasn't exactly the tallest person of her age.

"Here sis, let me help you. Seems that you haven't grown much since the last time you came to visit Jessica and I. And yes I would like a cup of coffee." Sam was smiling, but Amy could tell that it was fake. He brought down three mugs and put them on the counter.

Amy decided to change the subject "So how's the old man Sam?"

"Huh… oh… um that's partly what we came to talk about" Sam said when he came out of his daze, "Dad's missing."

XOXOXOXO

The three siblings were sitting down on Amy's bed. She had a weird expression on her face. It was hard taking all of this information in at once. Sam and Dean had just finished telling her how dad had left the coordinates with Dean and how he had left but never came back. They told her about their encounter with the Lady in White and how Dean had saved Sam's ass from being burned along with his girl. "I don't know if you remember how mom died Aimers, but Jess died the exact same way. Seems that this thing is attracted to the girls that are important in your life Sammy." Dean had a wide grin on his face like he deserved a prize.

"That's why we came here… to make sure that you were ok Amy." Sam looked down at his hands and small drops of water were running down his cheeks.

"Sam… I'm so sorry. Jessica was great person, and no one deserves to die that young. Oh Sammy!" Amy had tears rolling down her face now too as she pulled her older brother into her warm embrace. "It's alright Sam, everything will be fine…"

"Ok enough of the chick flick moment, you guys are going to start making me cry." Dean burst out into laughter and Amy punched him hard.

"Shut up Dean, I bet you cried even harder when mom died." She was wiping the tears from her eyes now.

"Don't bring mom into this Amy. You didn't even know her."

"Exactly, and you didn't even know Jessica, so just be quiet." She was still holding Sam in her arms.

"That's it. I'm going out to get some fresh air. You two better be ready to leave as soon as I get back." and with that Dean strolled out and slammed the door behind him.

"Sam what did Dean mean by 'You two better be ready to leave'? I can't go and you shouldn't have left either. We've both got great futures ahead of us. It's too late for Dean."

"Amy I'm sorry, but you understand. I have to find the thing that killed Jess, Dean has to find dad, and we're not leaving you behind to find out if that thing will kill you too. You're safer with us and we need your help." He looked at Amy with pleading eyes that were also filled with guilt and regret.

"Ok Sam… I'll go and help find that son-of-a-gun, just for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural Siblings

Chapter two 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters form supernatural or the T.V. show itself, but I do own Amy and any changes I make to the actual plot of the T.V. show. **And just because I'm changing the plot doesn't mean that I don't like Supernatural; I'm totally in love with it.**

Warning: This is NOT a summary of what actually happens in the T.V. show and Amy is not an actual character! And I changed my mind. Each chapter won't be one episode.

For future reference, Yale is located in New Haven, Connecticut. From Yale University to Salem city, it's about a 156-mile drive (3 hours).

XOXOXOXO

"Hurry up you two, I've been waiting for over an hour." Dean yelled across the campus to the two figures coming towards him.

"Sorry Dean, we thought that we'd give you time to go spy on the girls before we came." Amy replied smugly.

"What ever. Just put your stuff into the trunk, and don't scratch my baby." He said while rubbing his car.

"So wrong…" Amy was mumbling under her breath as she climbed into the back seat of the black '96 Impala. Dean climbed into the driver's side and Sam climbed into the passenger's side.

"Get comfy you two. I was doing some research while you two were inside packing up and getting food, and I came across some recent newspaper clippings. It says that girls have been dying one every 5 days, and all of them drowned in the same river at midnight. They were all between the ages of 13-22 and all of them were pretty, young girls. And get this, it has been happening since the beginning of September in Salem, Massachusetts, 5 days after an old amulet was stolen from the old witchcraft museum. So…guess where we're going for Amy's initiation hunting trip."

XOXOXOXO

It had been only an hour since they got on the road. Dean hadn't put on one of his old tapes because Amy had fallen asleep within the first few minutes and now Sam was slowly drifting off with the laptop resting on his knees. Dean, of course being the driver, had to stay awake. " Hey Sam, maybe we should stop for the night. Amy's asleep and we're both exhausted from two nights ago (when Jessica died)." Dean had seen a sign for a motel up ahead.

"Good… 'Yawn'…idea Dean." Sam said drowsily.

"Hey wake up Sammy, I'm not carrying both you and Amy inside the motel!"

XOXOXOXO

As Dean pulled into the deserted parking lot of the small run down building, he saw a man coming out of what seemed to be the office. He quickly parked the car and ran towards the man.

"Um excuse me sir, but would you happen to be the owner of this…um… wonderful motel?" Dean looked at the man, it seemed as if he was in his early 70's.

"Yes I am. Would you like to get a room or are you just trying to get to know me?"

"Um… ya. I'd like a room for three please." The old man went back in side his office and pulled a key off of a hook that said room #20.

"Can I ask what your names are?" He took out a logbook and a pen from the desk.

"Our names… oh. I'm Dean and the two others are Amy and Sam."

"Two guys and a girl? You better not do anything that will ruin my sheets. They just Came out of the wash" The old man just smiled in a sort of half menacing half joking way.

"No need to worry about that, Dean's my brother and Amy's my sister." He ran out of the office with the key in his hand.

XOXOXOXO

The three Winchesters were all ready to go to sleep inside the small interior of their motel room. There was one queen and one double bed in the room, with a small TV, a dresser and a bathroom. Amy decided to sleep with Sam on the queen because they wouldn't let her sleep alone and she figured that Dean would try to make out with her in his sleep.

"Good…'yawn'…night guys" Amy crawled into the bed with Sam after she had gone to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She turned over on her side so that she was facing the outer wall of the room and fell asleep.

As she slept, Sam was still awake, thinking about his dearly departed girlfriend. "Jessica" he whispered softly as he looked up at the ceiling while images of that night flashed through hid mind, "I'm so sorry…I didn't tell you."

'Poor Sammy.' Dean thought as he drifted off into sleep.

XOXOXOXO

The next morning…

"Sam, Dean wake up, come on! I've got coffee, doughnuts and bagels from the continental breakfast and they are getting cold." Amy walked though the door of the room with three cups of coffee, extra milk and sugar and bagels and doughnuts. Sam started to stir, but Dean was still fast asleep. Amy put down the coffee and food and walked into the bathroom, she came back out with a cup of cold water and poured it on Dean's head. He quickly sat up and wiped the water off of his face.

"What the hell? Amy!" Dean was screaming at her.

"Pipe down. I had to get you up somehow." She tried to hide her smile but she couldn't stop giggling. "Now get up and let's get going."

XOXOXOXO

Amy and Sam sat in the car waiting for Dean to return from the office. Once he had given their room key back to the owner, he went to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "Let's get going guys." And with that they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the deserted road.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural Siblings

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural but I do own the idea of Amy, most of the episode ideas and any modifications I make to the actual TV episodes.

Author's note: I'm soooooooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter! And for the last time, I LOVE SUPERNATURAL… the only reason I'm changing the story line is because I have this great idea. I mean, come on! How cool would it be to be Sam and Dean's sister?

XOXOXOXO

About 2 hours later…

They had passed a sign that said welcome to Salem, Massachusetts 2 minutes ago. Now they could see the small, busy town. There were people running around with baskets of food and others were putting up decorations. The whole town looked as if a red, orange and yellow tidal wave had come through the town. There were witches that had crashed into trees, pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns, skeletons and Frankensteins, and lots of turkeys, cornucopias and fake leaves.

"Wow…these people sure do take fall seriously!" Amy stared around at some children that were playing outside in the park, helping to decorate the trees and benches. "First we should find some where to stay. Then we should go to the museum because it seems to me that the amulet is the cause of the deaths."

"You catch on pretty quickly to how we do things around here don't you Aimers?" Dean was also looking at the townsfolk.

"And you forget that I used to go hunting with you guys all of the time when I was younger." Amy just rolled her eyes and stared out of the window again.

XOXOXOXO

They stopped outside of Sal's Salem Inn. Dean and Sam unloaded their truck and Amy went inside to the front desk. "Excuse me…is anyone here?" Amy looked around, but there was no one in the lobby to help her. "Excuse me. Is anybody here?" She rang the bell on the front desk until a woman in her early 20's came out of the door behind the desk.

"Sorry mam. Would you like a room for the night?" She asked politely.

"Um actually for more than one night but we don't know how long we're staying for."

"Oh that's alright, we charge by night anyway. Just pay every morning." Amy looked at the rack of keys and noticed that there weren't a lot missing.

"So business is slow this time of year."

"Oh not usually, but because of all the murders and such." She said as she hesitantly handed two identical room keys to Amy.

"Oh it's Ok." Amy knew that the lady was scared that she wouldn't stay. "I knew about the murders. That's actually why my fellow news reporters and me are here. Have there been other things happening too?" Amy was putting on the reporter act now. 'Yes, Someone who can give us some info and hopefully a lead to what's been happening!' Amy took out the pencil and the pad of paper that she always kept in her pocket.

"Well, there have been quite a few other disappearances in which the authorities never found the bodies, and lately there have been wolves surrounding the village at night, howling at the moon. We've never had problems with the animals in the forest before." The lady seemed a bit scared "and they say it's all the fault of the amulet that the archeologists brought back from the old Grizwalda place which is said to be cursed with Ana-Maria's spirit." The lady was leaning against her desk and Amy was writing down some info when Sam and Dean came through the double doors of the hotel with the luggage.

XOXOXOXO

"So she mentioned a cursed house, wolves in the forest near the village and more disappearances. Sounds to me like we've got ourselves an angry spirit on our hands." Dean leaned back on the couch while flipping through the channels on the T.V. and Sam was on the computer.

"And she also mentioned an Ana-Maria Grizwalda… she said that people believe that her spirit still haunts the place. Hey! Now would be a good time to go check out the Witchcraft museum. Let's go." Amy energetically got up from the bed and Dean sluggishly got up from the couch and turned off the T.V. "I don't think that we need any weapons right now." Sam closed the screen of the laptop and walked towards his siblings at the door. "So let's go!"


End file.
